Just One Day
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kankuro salva a vida de Kiba e o convida para ir para Sunagakure com ele. Kiba lhe dá a única resposta que poderia.


* Feita para o desafio da FNS, levando as tags: #FNS #NaminhamesaFNS

* Tema: "Será só por hoje, mas será com amor!"

* Não foi betado

* * *

**Just One Day**

**Kaline Bogard**

— Venha para Sunagakure comigo — o convite feito por Kankuro paralisou Kiba no lugar.

— Ee?! — a frase inesperada pegou de surpresa. Ele inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado, tentando dar algum sentido ao que ouviu.

— Sua força seria muito útil por lá — Kankuro jogou a isca e viu seu alvo morder o anzol. Kiba estufou o peito, orgulhoso de ouvir o elogio.

— Claro que seria! Eu sou muito forte! — e o garoto sorriu largo. A visão das pequenas presas afiadas fez com que Kankuro imitasse o gesto.

Ainda estava em Konoha, o perigo dos ataques havia passado, felizmente. Não sabia bem porque, ao chegar na vila, seguiu na direção do chacra conhecido, que lutava com ferocidade; bem a tempo de salvar Inuzuka Kiba do confronto contra os tenebrosos gêmeos Ukon e Sakon.

E o resultado estava ali: com Kiba se recuperando bem, recebendo alta do hospital, ainda que algumas partes do corpo continuassem machucadas, enfaixadas. O perigo pior foi superado, logo o garoto estaria prontinho pra outro.

Graças a Kankuro, que não entendia o que o atraiu naquele dia. O que atraia naquele exato segundo.

Se encontraram na porta do hospital, Tsume que também esperava pelo filho, acabou se afastado para dar privacidade à conversa.

Havia ido lá para se despedir e o convite saiu sem que fosse planejado. Mas era sincero: Kankuro se sentiria muito feliz se Kiba aceitasse ir para a Vila da Areia, junto com ele.

A ideia de ver aquele rosto trigueiro, sorridente e cheio de energia todos os dias era encantadora.

Sorriso que esmaeceu um pouco na mesma proporção em que os olhos de iris selvagem se entristeceram. Com tão evidente mudança, Kankuro intuiu a resposta que receberia.

— Desculpa. Não posso deixar minha família e meu… hum… meus amigos… sabe, eu sou o líder do meu time, eles iam ficar perdidos sem mim! E… um dia vou ser Hokage. Tenho que ficar em Konoha e treinar pra caralho!

Kankuro suspirou, cheio de pesar. Alimentou esperanças, claro. Mas a negativa veio suave, sem pisar seus sentimentos.

— Entendo — sorriu — Konoha também precisa de você.

E lá estava o garoto Inuzuka estufando o peito com arrogância, algo que destoava do jeito fofo de "filhote", orgulhoso de ouvir um elogio por duas vezes.

— Muito obrigado por me salvar, mas não posso ir com você.

— Então me dê um dia.

— O quê? — Kiba não entendeu o pedido.

— Quer sair para almoçar amanhã? Se estiver se sentindo bem, podemos dar uma volta pela vila e almoçar em despedida.

A solicitação soou como música aos ouvidos de Kiba. Comida de graça?! Com certeza ele queria! Se sentia maravilhosamente bem e curado, obrigado.

— To me sentido ótimo! Com certeza posso ir!

Kankuro sorriu, satisfeito. Ainda que não pudesse ter aquele garoto ao seu lado ao voltar para casa, por hora, um dia a dois seria o suficiente.

Enquanto Kiba explanava seus planos para se divertirem no dia seguinte, dando início a um monólogo empolgado sobre os melhores restaurantes em Konoha, Kankuro sentiu uma dorzinha no pescoço. Bateu a mão com força, esmagando um bichinho que o picou. Estranho… ainda não era época daquele inseto.

Era…?

—-

O dia seguinte amanheceu resplandecente. Pareceu responder à euforia de Kankuro em proporção idêntica. Era seu último dia em Konoha e o último dia ao lado do garoto de quem salvou a vida. Queria aproveitar ao máximo.

— Yo! — Kiba chegou animado no lugar onde combinaram se encontrar. Vinha com bandagens novas, todas trocadas em casa. O sorriso brilhava feliz. Talvez sair do hospital e voltar para casa fosse, realmente, o melhor para completar a recuperação.

— Yo — respondeu.

— Quer ir almoçar já?

Kankuro franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Mas não é nem dez horas ainda.

Kiba fez uma careta enquanto cruzava as mãos atrás da cabeça, ansiedade gritando em cada movimento.

— Você se prende a detalhes. Eu fiquei internado esse tempo todo, caralho. A comida do hospital é ótima, mas não é a mesma coisa.

O outro rapaz acabou por rir.

— Então vamos ver o que a gente acha por aí.

Ponderação que quase fez Kiba resplandecer de alegria. E trouxe certa onda de acalento ao coração de Kankuro. Normalmente, não era assim em relação a outras pessoas. Mas havia algo no caçula Inuzuka, que não encontrou em mais ninguém antes. Talvez o jeito de filhote. Ou, quem sabe, a postura de quem sonha em ser Hokage, mesmo faltando um bocado de força para isso.

A verdade é que Kiba era um show de se admirar. Tudo nele irradiava vida, empolgação… ele era todo gestos exuberantes e tons de voz variados, que fazia questão nenhuma de controlar enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha, chamando tanta atenção quanto possível, seguidos de perto por Akamaru.

Tudo em Kiba dava a ideia de intensidade, da impulsividade ao mau humor, da arrogância ao coração infantil. Como se ele mergulhasse por completo no que fazia, mesmo sem calcular os riscos e consequências, deixando para lidar com eles quando resolvessem cobrar o preço.

Tal postura impressionou Kankuro durante o exame, forte o bastante para despertar sua curiosidade a respeito do garoto. O suficiente para fazê-lo agir quando o percebeu em perigo enfrentando os gêmeos. Ah, então estava ali uma das razões para agir e salvá-lo...

Se pudesse, queria conhecer mais sobre ele. Descobrir tudo sobre ele.

Mas Kankuro sabia que nem todo desejo se pode realizar. Então apenas aproveitaria aquele último dia em Konoha, e guardaria exatamente como era: um precioso fragmento em sua memória.

E com essa decisão desbravaram o centro comercial de Konoha. Onde encontraram a barraquinha do Takoyaki e o carrinho ambulante de pasteis. Ambos com filas grandes, cujo sabor compensava a espera.

Em cada uma dessas duas opções, Kiba oferecia explicações sobre dias em que fugiu com Naruto depois de matar aula para comer pasteis chineses e, por um azar do destino, encontraram a mãe de Kiba, o que rendeu uma surra de dolorir o traseiro por dias. E por isso ficou de castigo no quarto por um mês.

Ou sobre aquele dia de excursão da turma, em que ele tentou levar takoyaki na viagem, mas comeu no percurso e passaria fome o resto do dia se não tivesse roubado comida das meninas na hora do almoço. Sakura e Ino ainda tinham um pouco de rancor por causa disso.

E tanta conversa jogada fora deu a impressão de queimar calorias, pois depois da montanha de takoyaki e dos três pasteis, ele garantiu que tinha espaço para lamen. Kankuro só pode rir ao ouvir isso. O pequeno parecia querer tirar o atraso da internação em apenas uma manhã!

Mas não fugiu ao desafio. Por isso foram ao Ichiraku onde Kiba fez o pedido por ambos, garantindo que sabia escolher o melhor sabor.

— Você tem que provar isso. Nenhum lugar do mundo tem um lamen tão gostoso quanto esse.

— Acredito em você — Kankuro soou sincero. O jeito moleque lhe tornando animado, contagiado pelo entusiasmo quase inocente.

Escolheram se sentar em uma das mesas no interior do Ichiraku, ao invés de acomodar-se no balcão. Kankuro notou que a empolgação do outro diminuiu um pouco no decorrer do passeio. Não podia esquecer que ele recebeu alta no dia anterior, estava se recuperando bem. Mas ele esteve perto da morte demais, para que negligenciasse os cuidados. O alivio ao se sentar foi comovente. Fez Kankuro se sentir um pouco culpado por não ter notado a palidez que acentuava as marcas do Clã Inuzuka. Ou talvez tivesse sim percebido, mas manteve-se cego apenas para aproveitar a companhia peculiar naquele único dia ofertado.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

— To sim. Não é nada que eu não possa lidar — Kiba garantiu e Kankuro acreditou. O garoto era duro na queda. Se não fosse, não teria conseguido salvar-lhe a vida ao qual se agarrava com unhas e dentes.

Nesse momento um pequeno inseto pousou sobre o tampo da mesa. Aborrecido, Kankuro preparou-se para esmagá-lo com um tapa. Porém Kiba mostrou os reflexos ninja invejáveis ao proteger o bichinho colocando as mãos em concha sobre ele.

— Não! Não faz isso! — exclamou meio desesperado.

— Ee? — Kankuro refreou a mão a tempo, ainda assim os dedos esbarraram na mão de Kiba, sentindo o calor da pele trigueira. Demorou um segundo a mais do que deveria para finalizar o contato.

— É que… ele é um besta. Já disse que eu não sou uma garota indefesa pra ficar preocupado, caralho — ergueu a mão e o pequeno inseto levantou voo para longe dali — O que aconteceu não é culpa de ninguém. É só porque eu não fui forte, mas vou ficar!

— Não entendi — Kankuro franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Meu namorado — Kiba explicou, os olhos fugindo para um ponto qualquer do assoalho muito limpo, enquanto um adoravel rubor substituia a palidez de antes. Não é como se quisesse esconder a informação, só ficava meio tímido com tal assunto — O Shino. Ele tá nessa de achar que tinha que me proteger, como se eu precisasse. Posso me cuidar sozinho, caralho.

Kankuro sentiu um golpe. Foi como se encaixasse a última peça de um quebra-cabeças, justamente a que faltava para completar o quadro. Aburame Shino, o rapaz dos insetos! Entendeu a presença meio sinistra daquele rapaz ao redor do hospital em algumas ocasiões. E esses animaizinhos esvoaçando aqui e ali, meio agressivos. Insetos espiões.

— O futuro Hokage não precisa de proteção — Kiba continuava seu discurso inflamado, indignado. Kankuro acabou sorrindo de leve. Alguém como aquele garoto não ficaria sozinho, claro. Logo veriam o quão especial ele era e não deixariam passar.

— Cheguei tarde, não é? — acabou lamentando em voz baixa.

— Não entendi — Kiba inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tão absorto estava no som da própria voz.

— Nada, não foi nada demais.

Nesse momento o lamen chegou a mesa deles, trazendo consigo um aroma delicioso, além de salvar o clima de cair para o desastroso.

— Ittadakimasu! — Kiba agradeceu com um sorrisão e atacou a comida sem hesitar.

Kankuro imitou o gesto, recorrendo à maneiras mais comedidas. Alternou olhares entre a tigela com a sopa e seu companheiro de refeição, empanturrando-se sem pudores, porque ele era assim, sem filtros, sem preocupações. Verdadeiro em cada gesto.

Um único dia. Kankuro teria aquele dia para guardar no coração.

Era o suficiente.

—-

Depois do almoço, Kankuro achou melhor levar Kiba de volta para casa, apesar dos protestos de que estava bem e aguentava até o final do dia, ainda que uma análise mais cuidadosa em sua face dissesse justamente o contrário. Ele precisava descansar, os graves ferimentos levariam um tempo para cicatrizar por completo.

— Preciso terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas — Kankuro mentiu — A viagem é longa.

— Entendi — Kiba balançou a cabeça — Espero que volte a Konoha, assim a gente termina nosso passeio!

— Quem sabe? — Kankuro soou distante, pensativo.

Pois o percurso ainda rendeu a Kiba dois espetinhos de morango cobertos com chocolate. Sobremesa que adorava.

— Obrigado! — acenou em despedida no ponto em que se separariam — Por salvar a minha vida e pelo passeio de hoje!

Kankuro respondeu com um sorriso e deu meia volta, avançando na direção de onde estava hospedado, para encontrar os irmãos. Aquele sorriso custou um esforço tremendo para ser exibido. E não veio de todo sincero. Não tinha direto de sentir aquela despedida como uma perda. Não tinha…

Quem diz que se controla o coração?

A sensação de tristeza esmaeceu um pouco ao sentir um zunidinho perto do ouvido. Concentrou o chacra sem intenções agressivas, apenas para evitar que o inseto lhe picasse no pescoço de novo.

— Cuide bem dele — disse para o ar, na certeza de que Aburame Shino receberia o recado — Da próxima vez não desistirei sem lutar.

E gemeu dolorido. No fim das contas, o bichinho não recuou frente ao chacra, respondendo o desafio à altura ao dar um rasante veloz no ar e atingi-lo em cheio no nariz. A dor foi instantânea.

Aquilo ficaria inchado!


End file.
